Heartbeats
by SkyxLightAruroa
Summary: Sometimes saying goodbye isn't easy. (One-shot.)


This is my first fanfic in a while. So I am sorry if this is not good, but this story was in my mind. I'll update this later on~

* * *

"Ash, let have on more moment," Serena say as she climed up the excelerator. Reversing the opposite way; the minute she reached up to Ash's level, her face leaned closely and gived him one last kiss before the excelertor walked her away. —

Ash eye widen up. Did Serena just kiss him... He touched his lips. He could still feel the warmth from hers.

"Thank you for everything... Ash," Serena say with a huge smile on your face. "And good luck on your new journey, as well."

His eye slolwy turned into a soft glaze; his smiled warmed. "Good luck, Serena; you'll do just fine."

Serena left to aboard. Ash watched Serena fly away—no matter what he could do, he can't forget that kiss Serena just give him.

"Hey Ash," Clement asked.

"What is it," Ash repiled back.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Ash blinked his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be fine, since Serena is now _gone_?" Clement flustered at the word gone. "I mean that moment between you—"

Ash smiled as he rubbed his nose. "I will be fine, Clement; if Serena happy, then I'm happy for her!"

But truth be told, deep inside, his heart felt like it teared a bit. The times they spent on this journey. The memories they shared. Ash hated seeing a person who he care leave, but he knows that they must choose the path they want to... Even if they can't see each other anymore.

"A least Ash isn't dense—well, maybe, just a tad bit less dense," Bonnie say with a smirk on his face; both of her hands out, palms flat side out.

"Dedenne," Dedenne also say with a smirk on his face; copying Bonnie movement.

"You better go, Ash," Clement said. "You don't want to miss your next's fight."

"My flight," Ash repeated Clements question. "Ah! My flight!" Ash hold onto his hat, as his eyes widen in shock. "I'm going to miss it, if I don't head to the border soon."

"Pika!"

"I better go." Ash picked up his backpack and started to run to the border.

"Wait?" Clement started to run. "Wait for us, Ash."

"Yah. Wait for us, Ash!" Bonnie began running after her brother.

Ash finally made it to the border; the flight to Kanto was about to board. Ash knew this day would come... For a moment, Ash eyes frowned down in sadness. Saying goodbye to Serena was hard... Saying goodbye to Greninja. But saying goodbye to—

"Ash?" Clement said.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, you will always have a special place in Kalos."

' _Clement_...' A single teardrop fell from Ash eye. "Thank you." He whiped it away with his sleeve.

"I'm going to miss you, Ash." Bonnie walked up to him, giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Bonnie." Ash hugged her back.

The announcer said that the flight to Kanto was about to fly. Ash walked up to the border, looking back one more time; it was difficult for him to not see Serena there, before turnimg around and walking to the airplane.

After a long fight back home, Ash made it back to Pallet town. It was night time, but the lights in his house were still on. His Mom must've been awake.

"Well, Pikachu, are you ready to go back home?"

"Pika-pika!"

Ash smiled at Pikachu. "Let's go." He walked up to his door and opened it.

After entering into his house, Ash went to his arm. Threw his backpack onto his bed.

"Huh?" Ash notice a photo fell out of the pack. He walked to it and picked up. It was that photo of him and Serena. (when she still had long hair.) She must've secretly hid this.

"Pika?" Pikachu tapped onto Ash arm, wondering what he was holding.

Ash smiled when he saw Serena smiled; her smile was always so pure. He had almost forgotten that this photo was taken way back to their early stage of their journey.

"Ash!" His mother called him. "Dinner is ready!"

"I will be down there in a second, mom." Ash got up from his bad and walked to his bulletin board. He took out a thumb tack and tacked the photo to it. He stepped backed away and looked one more time before walking out of his room.

If there was one thing he learned about the Kalos region—don't ever forget the memories you make. He knows he'll meet Serena, again. And when he dose, he'll be ready for it.


End file.
